


Light

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Alan and John are children of the universe.Originally posted on tumblr November 10th 2016.
Kudos: 13





	Light

On a good day, and that is, a day with no rescues and nothing to wear him out, Alan will dream. Alan dreams many things, from common dreams such as flying and being chased to much weirder dreams that make no sense whatsoever. Once, he dreamed his whole family was shrunk by some unknown higher power, and they had to go live with a colony of mites that ate nothing but fish and dairy products.

Sometimes though, he’ll get a nicer dream, one that he really favors – a dream about stars, and of him and his family flying amongst them. He’ll reach out and touch them, and they’ll make homes on these stars for the rest of the human race, something they could never possibly do otherwise.

Sometimes, he’ll share these sorts of dreams with John. John will listen without saying anything, and then smile, hugging his baby brother close, for John long ago ceased having those sorts of dreams, where he is not restricted by the laws of the natural universe, and he is happy that Alan can still have those dreams.

And Alan will smile, and eventually, one day, he’ll find out that John can no longer have those dreams, so Alan decides to share them with his older brother, and gives the star man a jar which contains a firefly which will allow him to dream those dreams.

For a firefly glows with all the light of the unnatural universe, and it is kind to all those who need it.


End file.
